


When You Say Nothing At All

by JehBeeEh



Series: Ahead by a Century [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Good Boyfriend Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Sweet Steve Rogers, Tired Tony Stark, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: “Wake up, sweetheart,” he whispered against his skin, smiling broadly when the brown eyes he loved so much finally fluttered open.“Morning,” Tony replied, voice hoarse and sleep-filled. He hadn’t really moved, other than opening his eyes. “Wish you could wake me up like that everyday, gorgeous.”“Hi to you too,” Steve placed a kiss on the tip of his nose, making Tony hide his face in his arms. “It's actually almost 8pm, and you're in your workshop.”“What? How…” the brunette finally lifted his head, blinking the grogginess out of his eyes. It took a few more blinks before he seemed remotely awake.“I got worried when you stopped answering my messages and then when you didn’t show up for our date -"





	When You Say Nothing At All

**Author's Note:**

> AKA 2800 words of Steve loving on Tony. You are welcome. Or I'm sorry. ;)

“Tony?” Steve called out once he got to the penthouse.

“_Sir is in workshop_,” JARVIS offered.

“Thanks. Am I allowed in there, JARVIS?” Steve asked. He had never actually seen Tony's workshop before, he'd realized when he asked JARVIS for access. The brunette had never forbidden him from going in, it had just never come up.

“_Mr. Stark has not given me indications to the contrary. I can grant access once you reach it_.”

Steve shrugged off his jacket and set his bag on the counter then made his way towards the stairs leading to the lower level. Steve knew there were several looming deadlines for upcoming Stark Industries releases, so he wasn't surprised when Tony had told him he needed to buckle down and work for a couple of days. They’d chatted on and off throughout the last 2 days, some of Tony’s answers coming close together, sometimes taking hours before a reply would come in. Steve only started getting worried when Tony stopped answering his texts mid- afternoon, and then when he missed their date that night.

He reached the workshop doors, along a wall of frosted glass, and when he heard the click informing him JARVIS had unlocked it for him, he gasped as all the glass became see-through. He walked into the sprawling workshop. There was a small kitchenette on his right, although it looked like only the coffee machine and blender ever got used, and a couch and beanbag chairs on the left of the entrance. On the opposite end, there were a couple of cars in various states of disassembly, and some large engines and tech pieces Steve couldn’t identify. There were tools and parts big and small everywhere he looked, a stark contrast from the pristine apartment just above them. In the middle of it all, at one of the desks, Steve saw Tony. He was sitting in a chair, head resting on his arms, crossed on the surface in front of him, surrounded by blue glowing blueprints that seemed to float in mid-air.

Steve approached the workstation carefully, trying not to startle the genius who'd fallen asleep in the middle of his work. The blond couldn't contain his smile as he got closer. He rolled one of the small stools that was just abandoned among the holograms surrounding them and he sat next to Tony. The last thing he wanted to do was wake up the exhausted man in front of him, but he had to get him to bed. He gently moved his fingers through his hair, the dark strands that were sticking everywhere falling back into place with every stroke. The soft movement got a muffled sound from Tony, but he didn't move. Steve smiled fondly and moved his fingers lower, exploring the parts of his face that weren’t plastered against the arm Tony was laying on. He traced a line from his forehead, down his nose, and brushed his lips ever so softly with his thumb. The brunette sighed. Steve shifted his fingers to trace his jaw, his ear, then back towards his cheekbones, cupping the side of his face with his whole hand now. Tony turned into the touch, a small smile appearing on his lips. The blond leaned in, kissing the corner of his eye, his temple, his cheek, he moved his hand so he could reach that perfect spot under his jaw right by his ear, before placing a soft kiss at the corner of his lips.

“Wake up, sweetheart,” he whispered against his skin, smiling broadly when the brown eyes he loved so much finally fluttered open.

“Morning,” Tony replied, voice hoarse and sleep-filled. He hadn’t really moved, other than opening his eyes. “Wish you could wake me up like that everyday, gorgeous.”

“Hi to you too,” Steve placed a kiss on the tip of his nose, making Tony hide his face in his arms. “It's actually almost 8pm, and you're in your workshop.”

“What? How…” the brunette finally lifted his head, blinking the grogginess out of his eyes. It took a few more blinks before he seemed remotely awake.

“I got worried when you stopped answering my messages and then when you didn’t show up for our date -"

“That's not until tomorrow though.” Tony answered quickly.

Steve couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. Gosh was Tony ever adorable like this, he thought. He kept his voice soft as he continued. “No, it was today. It's ok, I grabbed us some food to go, we can eat before you go back to bed.”

“JARVIS, why didn’t you remind me?”

_“You specifically asked me to turn off all notifications and communications, and lockdown the workshop from Ms. Potts and Mr. Hogan in until further notice,” _the AI replied.

“Shit, I’m so so sorry, Steve! Both of ‘em kept interrupting me and I have been trying to fix the connections on the new power source for the Tower and it is just not working… I didn’t mean to block you out. I’m so sorry, sweetheart.”

“I get it, it’s fine. I’m just happy JARVIS let me in here at least. Come on, let’s go upstairs.” He pulled Tony in for a hug and a quick kiss, before leading him to the main floor.

Tony sat down at the counter, yawning and stretching as he worked on waking up, while Steve took the take-out containers from the bag he'd left earlier.

“I feel like such an ass right now,” Tony muttered as he rubbed the heels of his hands over his eyes.

“Hey, don't worry about it. Must have been an intense 12 hours for you to lose track of time though.”

“Yeah… it's been more like 36 hours…” Tony answered sheepishly.

“You've been in the workshop for 36 hours? Like you slept on the couch down there?” Steve put a plate of enchiladas in front of his boyfriend, along with water, before joining him with his own plate.

“Yes and no. I have indeed not left the workshop in that long, but I also haven’t slept. Well, technically I guess I passed out at some point, so not quite a full day and a half,” Tony sighed, still visibly upset at having left Steve all alone on their date night. “This hasn’t happened in a really long time. It was worse when I was younger, at MIT, I’d go days and days sometimes with nothing more than coffee and whatever leftovers Rhodey would manage to get into me. My dad started expecting that kind of stuff, and I just kept it up after I started working for him full time. It was horrible. Pepper was great at cutting the binges short when she took over as my PA. I haven’t really stayed in the lab more than a few hours at a time since you came along, come to think of it.”

“You’re welcome, I guess?” Steve chuckled, blue eyes searching Tony's face and seeing clear signs the brunette was still exhausted. “Finish dinner, I got some churros too, and then we can go to bed, ok?”

“Yeah, um… Look, I’m so close to figuring out what’s wrong, gimme one more hour down there. I had a nap, I’m fine!”

“_If I may, sir, you only slept 27 minutes.” _Tony groaned at the AI.

“That isn't enough, sweetheart. Trust me, go to sleep, and tomorrow you’ll have it figured out in no time.” Steve stuffed the last piece of his taco in his mouth before grabbing the container of churros.

“Sleep on it. That’s your advice, really.” Tony replied flatly.

“I know you’re only acting like this cause you’re tired. Come to bed with me and I promise, I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Oh, so now I’m too tired for work, but not for sex? Being a little selfish there, Rogers?”

Steve rolled his eyes, “I never said you were getting laid. I said I'd make it worth your while. Not the same.”

Tony stole a churro, still pouting at being told he couldn't go back to the lab. They finished eating, and Steve cleaned up quickly before dragging the tired brunette to his room.

“How about a shower? Or a bath maybe?” Steve suggested when they reached the room.

“Bath sounds good,” Tony let out between yawns, making Steve smirk. He grabbed a change of clothes for each of them, and pulled Tony into the ensuite, where the trusty AI had already started filling the tub for them. He started helping Tony out of his clothes when the brunette did not move.

“You gonna join me?” Tony all but purred the words as Steve lifted his tee over his head.

“If you don't mind the company, sure,” Steve replied, kissing the brunette's neck.

They quickly stripped out of their remaining clothes, and Steve slipped into the hot water first, settling himself in the large tub. Tony wasn’t too far behind, settling himself between Steve's legs, his back resting on the blonde's broad chest, his head relaxing against his shoulder. Steve nuzzled into his hair before wrapping his arms around Tony.

“Mmm… maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all,” Tony mused, sneaking a kiss under Steve's jaw.

“Told you,” Steve shifted to reach Tony's lips with his own, kissing him slowly, lazily. Enjoying having Tony's body pressed against his.

That sat, soaking in the hot water for long time before Steve reached for the body wash on the side of the tub, getting them both cleaned up. “Want me to wash your hair, babe?” Steve asked softly.

“Yes, please,” Tony replied, barely audible even in the quiet bathroom.

Steve grabbed the shampoo bottle as Tony shuffled away from him to dip his head in the water. Steve lathered the fruity smelling shampoo into the dark locks, taking extra time to massage Tony's scalp, eliciting soft moans from the brunette. Steve smiled as he had Tony rinse out the soap and repeated the process with conditioner.

“How about we get you to bed now, huh?” Steve said in Tony's ear. The other man just nodded and took his time before he slowly stood up. Steve followed closely behind and grabbed the oversized bath towel he'd pulled out earlier and wrapped his boyfriend in it, holding him tight. “Don't bother with your shirt, ‘k? Just go lie on the bed, I’ll be there in a minute,” he told him after drying his hair, unruly curls springing everywhere.

Tony pulled on his underwear and shuffled over to the bed while Steve got toweled off and dressed. He rummaged in the cabinet until he found what he was looking for and joined Tony on the bed.

“How are you holding up?”

“ ‘m ok. Tired,” Tony mumbled, face squished against a pillow.

“I’ll make this quick then, lie on your stomach for me sweetheart,” Steve offered, after placing a gentle kiss to Tony's temple. Tony complied, getting comfortable, while Steve grabbed the bottle of massage oil he had found. He straddled Tony's hips, being careful not to crush him, and started warming up a bit of oil in his hands. He smoothed the oil over Tony's back, before slowly starting to focus on his shoulders, kneading the tense muscles gently.

“Before you get too excited,” Steve started with a chuckle, “I am not a pro at this, and I have no clue what I’m doing.”

“Just don't stop, please. Feels so good, babe.”

“Not stopping. Just tell me if something hurts though.” All Steve got as a response was an appreciative moan.

He continued to rub and knead Tony's shoulders and back, stopping for longer periods when Tony's verbal cues indicated he’d stumbled on a particularly sore spot. He took his time, focusing every bit of his attention on the man underneath him, his mind going through the long list of things that he admired and loved about the man he got to call his boyfriend.

“Have I told you how amazing you are, sweetheart?” Steve asked softly, unsure if Tony had fallen asleep on him.

“ ‘m not that great. I stood you up for our date night.” Tony mumbled, sleep starting to settle in.

“It was an honest mistake, and you know it. Stop worrying about that.” Steve leaned down and placed a soft kiss between Tony's shoulder blades. “I love how strong and toned your back is, babe. I know you always tease me for the muscles, but you are just as gorgeous you know, and it’s from all the work you do in the workshop, and that is so so sexy to me.” He trailed his fingertips along the olive skin of Tony’s back, lightly kissing along his spine, and working his way back up towards his arms. “Do you know how safe I feel in your arms? They are by far my favourite place in the whole world.”

“Please, if either of us has strong arms it's you Mr. ‘Pick me up and hold me against a wall for some sexy time'.” Tony retorted playfully.

“First of all, that is not just my arms, it’s a numerous muscles team effort. Second, you were not complaining one bit that night… well, not about being manhandled against a wall anyways,” Steve replied just as playfully, before nipping gently at his neck. “And third, I am trying to be cute and romantic here. Stop talking.”

“Mmm, but you’re always cute, babe.”

“God you make this hard.”

“Definitely the name of your sex tape.” Tony chuckled.

“Shut up! Where was I before I was so rudely interrupted?” He trailed his hands along Tony's arms until he reached the brunette's hands, curling his fingers I to his palms. “Oh yes, those strong hands. I am always amazed at the things you create, what you can build and repair. How steady and precise they are. How they know exactly what to do to drive me crazy or calm me right down.”

He pressed one last kiss on Tony's back before sliding off him and laying by his side, looking into the chocolate brown orbs he could never get enough of. “Don’t even get me started on that brain of yours. I love how smart you are, and yet you never make me feel dumb for not knowing everything like you do. It is so hot how excited you get at explaining what you’re working on and how it’ll make the world a better place. My sexy nerd.” He kissed the brunette’s forehead and traced his fingers over his face much like he had done earlier in the workshop, this time adding all the words that were going through his mind as he did so.

“I absolutely can not get over your face, and how it can tell me everything I need to know. Not always, cause you’ve got the whole media face going sometimes and that is unreadable. But when it's just us… I could stare at you all night, babe. Your lips, your smile, that little crease you get between your brows when you’re concentrating on something. And your eyes. My God your eyes. I don't know how, but they always show me exactly what you’re feeling. There is nothing that turns me on more than that look you give me, yours eyes going the darkest shade I see them, like coffee and dark cocoa, all lust filled. Fuck, it’s so sexy. Or when they get soft and gentle, the colour of caramel almost, and I know you’re basically saying you love me, without saying a damn thing.” Steve couldn’t help the smile that graced his lips as he noticed Tony's expression change from the playful grin he had when Steve first slid down next to him, to an almost shy and embarrassed one, and now a look of pure love and a touch of humbleness, like he couldn’t believe for one second Steve was truly talking about him.

Tony's hand reached up and moved a strand of blond hair from Steve’s brow. “Steve, I… fuck, I love you, so God damned much. No one has ever said anything like that to me before.”

“Probably ‘cause you kept cutting them off,” Steve raised an eyebrow at him.

“Very funny. But I’m serious. I love you, Steve. It feels like nothing I will ever say or do will truly show you that I am madly in love with you.” Tony leaned in and brushed his nose against Steve's, and ran his thumb over his cheek, cherishing every second, before he leaned in completely and brought their mouths together. Deepening the kiss the moment Steve parted his lips just a little, pulling a low moan from the blond. “I really really love you,” Tony breathed out when they finally pulled back.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I know,” Steve assured him quietly, pulling him back in for more. “How about we get some sleep now, eh?” As if on cue, Tony let out a long yawn, looking peeved at not being able to protest.

“Fine, I guess sleep can't hurt.” He yawned again, settling closer to Steve, his head resting on his chest, right where he could hear his heartbeat.

“Sleep tight sweetheart.” Steve kissed his soft dark curls, and wrapped his arms around the other man’s shoulders. “I love you too, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was weirdly enough in the back of my mind even before I had read some of the comments from the previous part of this, so I guess my timing was pretty good. Hope you enjoyed all the reason I/Steve loves Tony ;)


End file.
